


Office

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Just an ordinary day at the office.(Season 6 - 7)





	Office

**Author's Note:**

> Loneliness is a choice...

 

 

 

_Mulder gently walked her back to the far end of the office. Scully's hand was placed on his chest and she could feel his heart race under her touch, one of his hands was tangled with hers on her waist, his face showed a smoldering glare like he was in some kind of hazy state. She looked amazed and shocked at the same time, she didn't know what to make from this sudden move of his  
_

 

_The cabinets in the corner of the office gently moved as her back landed against it. She stumbled and gasped at this unexpected scenery._

_"Muld...?_ " _she mumbled in a low voice, her eyes traveled his face, to look for answers._

_They had just been talking and in the blink of an eye, his fingers slid through her fingers and gently guided her towards the wall, her hand by reflex went to his chest to hold the distance. Her tiny body was pressed hard between his and the cold metal.  
She gasped, not knowing what this all meant. But deep in her mind, she knew damn well where this was leading. His fingers snaked around her waist and ended on her back, to keep her away from the cold metal._

 

_"What are you doing...?" she whispered against the skin of his neck that was pressed close to her soon to be blushing cheek. Her warm breath made him shiver and made him lick his lips before he answered._

 

_In response his mouth crashed over her lips needily nipping, his tongue darted out licking her full lips, inhaling her sweet perfume as he continued his conquest. She kissed him back needy as well, cupping his face, running her nails through his hair. His right hand held her hip and caressed her thigh down to her knee, as the fingertips of his other traveled over her curves to angle her face to deepen the kiss._

 

_She breathed hard, not knowing what was happening but enjoying every minute, every caress, every single touch of him. She didn't expect this to happen, she felt confused and excited at the same time._

 

_She felt his arousal push against her inner left thigh, making her crave for more. A million times this had been rehearsed in his head, dreamt about it and waking up soaking wet because of it, fantasized about the different ways how he could make love to her, letting her know how in love he is but it never felt like this..._

 

_This wasn't planned, but -god- he wanted this..._

 

**A few hours earlier...**

**Basement office**

**Washington DC**

 

Scully's petite frame walked through the security area at the FBI building; a soft smile on her lips, confident sway to her hips, her Venetian red hair bouncing softly as she walked. Her figure-hugging attire made heads turn, making her grin as she pushed the elevator button to made her descent to the basement of the Hoover building.

 

She could still feel the judging stares of people who criticised their work and called them "Mr. and Mrs. Spooky", at first she would react but now she didn't care anymore. She had become an integral part of the FBI's most unwanted in that basement, and she was proud of it. It felt like a kind of achievement.

 

Lately, she had been entering the office in a fairly good mood, she loved spending time down there and being with Mulder. They were partners, friends and above all, it often felt like soulmates. She had to admit, their partnership worked well, they could talk about anything and everything, for hours if they wanted and they trusted each other without a doubt.

 

Her high heels clicked down the hallway leading towards their office. Before her hand could reach the door handle, it opened in front of her eyes,  a familiar face peeped through and greeted her with a broad smile.

 

_"Mornin'"_  Mulder murmured through his cheeky smile. She smiled at his sweet greeting and gently pushed him aside, making his chair he was sitting on twirl through the open office space. 

_"Morning Mulder!"_  Scully smiled, as she found her chair in the far corner of the office.

 

_"Wanna play along?"_  he winked at her, pointing at her chair, wiggling his eyebrows and chuckled rolling his chair backward through the office, his feet tapped the floor to keep moving. 

He approached her, like a five-year-old child, he whispered: _"I promise it'll be fun..."_

 

Her eyebrow arched and her face couldn't hide the smile she was holding back. Their faces were mere inches apart, his face looked childish but so handsome at the same time. Mulder's hands were on her knees and she felt him move on the chair without leaving her eyes.

 

She looked at the open space he created to roll his chair; her eyes traveled up to the ceiling and then back down to the wall opposite her, that were now covered with the same yellow pencils sticking into it. Some were pierced into this piece of paper with an image of Kersh, but others surrounded it. 

She giggled _"Are you serious Mulder?"_ finally meeting his stare again, struck by the way his eyes smiled back at hers.

 

_"Yeah, I am, it's a lot of fun Scully! I do want to hit the jackpot though..."_ he chuckled, turning away from her, removing his hands from her knees and moving his chair through the room, trying to aim his pencil at the image of their boss.

 

_"Which is what?"_ she asked admiring his determination to try and hit the correct spot. His teeth bit his tongue, aiming his pencil and he sighed in disappointment when he missed his target... again.

 

_"Between the eyes,"_ he said, making a serious angry face because he failed again.

 

" _Ok, let me try..."_ she said giving in, she didn't want to spoil his good mood. He rolled towards her handing her a few pencils. 

_"Your weapons, my queen!"_ he grinned, bowing his head and handed her some pencils from the pile on his lap, expecting she would miss anyway.

 

Her little feet wiggled towards the aiming point, she giggled doing so. He admired the way she played along, he felt lucky having someone by his side who did these silly things for him.

His face was pure excitement, he enjoyed her cooperation.

She focussed on that little spot, twirled the pencil between her fingers and aimed. Her throw was hard and very well aimed, the pencil landed right between Kersh's eyes.

 

Without saying a word, her eyes moved to his face. She looked triumphant and proud, her lips struggled to hide her laugh. She saw the disappointment begin to spread over his face, but then again he seemed happy for her as well.

 

_"Beginners' luck, I'd say"_ he smirked and gave her sweet grin.

 

He started clearing the wall of all of the wayward pencils, while Scully arranged their office back to the way it was.

_"Hey, leave mine! Reminds you how good I am!"_ she said when he approached the picture with the pencils in it. He muttered something incomprehensible against the wall, trying to hide his frustration.

 

She chuckled at his goofiness, god how she liked starting the day this way.

_"This was fun Mulder, but we also need to do some actual work..."_ she said, sitting at the desk observing him as he walked around the office gathering the remains of this game.

_"Party pooper!"_ he replied quickly, annoyed at himself for making such a huge mess.

 

_"No, you are right Scully. We need to get crackin'"_ he said, while he finally sat down in his chair.

 

***

 

After a little while, the bubbly atmosphere changed back to the normal work attitude, as both were ankle deep in files, searching for abnormalities and comparing things.

 

Scully's chair was opposite to his while reading and searching the files he was holding he couldn't resist peeping over the edge to check her out.

 

He was a hot-blooded guy, so he figured it was normal he checked her out like he did. But once he caught her fair, perfect porcelain skin, icy blue eyes, raspberry pink lips, something stirred deep inside his abdomen and his heartbeat raised a bit, he felt it pounding in his throat and his breathing quickened.

 

She was so beautiful, caring, strong and above all smart. They had been working together for over 6 years now, she was his friend and he trusted her with his life, she... she meant the world to him. If ever anything would happen to her, he would never forgive himself for it. He would rather die or live in pain forever himself than hurt her in any possible way. He knew she felt the same way.

 

He realized his gaze was going on too long now, as he wanted to break the connection her eyes suddenly met his.

Like she woke him from his daydream. _"Need anything Mulder...?"_ she asked locking her eyes with his, holding his gaze. He felt caught like she could see right through him, know his deepest desires and thoughts. _"Euhm... n-no, It's ok, was just thinking...!"_ but her eyes kept piercing him like she demanded an explanation for his gaze.

 

She smiled because he reacted so nervously, she lowered the files to her lap. _"About...?"_ she asked him in a friendly, non-judgemental and sweet voice, curious about his thoughts that appeared to be so nice. She noticed how his face was suddenly flushed and getting redder as they spoke. Her eyes and face smiled and waited for an answer. _"Would you like to share your thoughts with the class..."_ she added playfully, teasing him without even knowing the thoughts were all about her.

He shifted uneasily in his chair, little drops of sweat were showing on his forehead. _"No. Scully, it's nothing... really"_

 

She waited for a few more seconds, and disappointedly hummed "Ok then if you don't want me to know..."

Her eyes left his face and returned to the files on her lap. She gently bit the side of her lip, still eager to know what he was thinking about but willing not to push him further on the topic.

 

He so wanted her to know what he felt, what he was thinking, he had had all of these feelings for a while now. He just couldn't help it, she had awoken something inside him. But he never wanted to do something she didn't want. Talking about feelings wasn't really their thing, they both kinda sucked at it. So nothing had been said in all these years, never, not one word.

 

Of course, he had thought of kissing her more than once over the years and it had happened before, but he didn't want to force things. He even blurted out an "I love you" when they had found him in the Bermuda triangle but she had just laughed and rolled her eyes at these words back then.

 

He had fantasized, on certain lonely nights about making out with her, how it could or should feel. Sometimes the dreams just came to him, making him squirm with pleasure during the night and waking up soaking wet.

She had invaded his mind, she was there to stay and he didn't mind. Sometimes he seemed to forget that feeling of desire, or he hid it deep in his heart not letting her see or know, keeping his urges and yearnings safe within himself. But he desperately wanted to share it with her, it had become too big of a burden to carry by himself.

 

He often imagined kissing her, cupping the soft skin of her face in his hands, leaning in and brushing her sweet lips with his own. Mingling breaths and licking the softness of her mouth and meeting her tongue with his, feeling her needs and being close to her, sharing his burden, his love, his need to be with her.

Although he was a hot-blooded guy with certain needs, he wanted to go slow with her, he wanted to enjoy and savor every single moment... if it ever would happen, of course.

 

Mulder's eyes saw the words on the pages of the files, but he couldn't read any of them at all. His mind just couldn't think straight anymore, it was full of her... every minute of every day.

 

_"Mulder...?"_ she woke him again from his musings, this time his eyes were on the papers before him. _"Uumm... yeah?"_ he answered lazily and distracted, still wrapped up in his own thoughts. His mind was seriously clouded right now and he needed to snap out of it before she really did think he was certifiable.

 

_"Want something?"_ she asked, waiting for him to answer her, so she could go into town to get them some lunch and drinks.

He felt caught again by her, he desperately wanted to answer **"YOU"** but he was able to control his thoughts before he made a total arse of himself.

 

His eyes searched her, he wildly scanned the area, but he didn't seem to find her right away. Her spot opposite of him was empty and suddenly a delicate hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing gently, making him look up and directly into her blue eyes.

 

Her smile made him weak again, he awkwardly smiled back at her and answered quickly: _"Bring me a caesar salad or somethin' and a regular coke"_

She nodded and blinked, sliding her hand down his arm before making her way out. He followed her movement with his arm and his hand touched hers.

 

Instead of letting her leave, his hand held hers gently, more carefully than normal even, but with a solid grasp to stop her from leaving the basement, or him.

He turned his chair, slowly, in her direction and looked at her, his thumb rubbing little figure eights on the soft skin of her hand and then squeezed gently... silently imploring her to stay.

 

Her throat refused to say a word, she saw his face but he had startled her with his unexpected touch. Her eyes asked him what he meant by this gesture, a little confusion was visible in her face, lips slightly parted and ready to give him an answer if he required one.

 

He stood up from his chair still holding her hand in his larger ones, softly playing with her fingers. His eyes were focused on her little hand in his and he made her step closer, his lips almost touched her skin, brushing gently next to her ear.

 

_"Thank you,"_ he breathed slowly, making goosebumps appear on her neck where his breath could reach, her other hand reacted by rubbing the sizzling spot in wonder. His hand still held hers but she had stepped back a little, still looking at him. His eyes were sweet, but they avoided her gaze. She was extremely puzzled. What was this? What did this mean?

 

Scully had to admit her heartbeat raced in her chest the moment he pulled her closer but she tried hard not to show Mulder that his sudden move did something to her, that it had affected her deeply. She swallowed hard, trying to get him to loosen his grasp on her hand. Although she loved that he held her hand, it felt nice, reassuring, warm and soft... a gesture so small but that had a major impact on her.

 

His eyes found her one last time before he finally let her go, a shy smile formed on her lips as she answered his stare.

_"Be right back,"_ she smiled shyly as her eyes left his gaze and she walked out of the office.

***

Her phone buzzed right after she left the building. _"Scully, it's me, let's say you bring us a bottle of wine instead of a soda, whaddya say?"_ she heard him cackle on the phone, she could imagine his face too.

 

_"Wine Mulder?"_ she grinned with a big smirk on her face, _"We still have work to do remember?"_  she replied while walking in the direction of her favorite deli.

_"I know... but who cares?_  "he chuckled at the phone _"No one really cares about what happens in our spooky basement anyways."_

She nodded and had to admit she craved for a good glass of wine. The assignment they were working on was so dull and boring. She needed a little alcohol in her life.

 

_"Ok, Mulder... I'll pick out a good bottle for us to share,"_ she smiled giving him that message, looking around and showing her big grin to everyone. _"You're the best!"_ he squealed down the line.

 

***

 

She had found a great bottle of wine that they both liked. Sitting next to each other enjoying their meals, drinking the wine out of big coffee mugs made it kinda special.

 

The atmosphere became a bit looser and bubbly. Both were more talkative, sweet and gentle touches weren't an issue anymore, for now.

Lucky for them no one really heard their giggles escaping the basement. Gazes got more intense than usual, touches lasted longer on each other's arms, hands and legs, they felt comfortable.

 

Normally Scully would say comfort equals danger, letting your guard down makes you vulnerable. But now she was perfectly fine with Mulder's hand resting on her upper thigh. She was letting her fingertips walk over his hand and wrist as she spoke.

 

Between their giggles, gazes, and subtle touches Mulder slipped in a serious question.

 

His hand covered hers, interlacing their fingers carefully. _"Don't you ever feel lonely, Scully?"_ She looked at him confused and suddenly felt slightly nervous, but she caught his hazy, wet eyes and knew he asked this because he felt lonely... a lot of the time.

 

She cupped their laced hands with her free one and looked into his eyes, _"Sure Mulder, I do feel lonely from time to time. Loneliness is a choice you know. As simple as that, I made that choice long ago. But that doesn't mean I'm unhappy."_ she answered him in an honest and sweet way, her eyes pierced his making him understand she felt fine.

 

_"Why do you ask?"_ she gently bounced the question back. Before he answered he smiled shyly and swallowed hard as his eyes traveled her face. Mulder looked down at his hand on her thigh, seeing his fingers rubbing and gently squeezing the soft flesh. His gaze traveled up to their laced fingers, he smiled at the sight of their togetherness.

 

His voice was low and crackling: _"Loneliness is indeed a choice, I agree. But still, I often crave tenderness, love, someone to share things with"_ he laughed softly and sighed at the same time. Like he was almost too shy to admit he wanted more from their partnership.

 

Scully lowered her head to meet his avoiding glare. Once his eyes allowed her in, she answered: _"Don't we all? It makes us human in a way... a touch, a conversation, a shoulder, a hug, a kiss"_ He smiled shyly again, at her response. _"Don't think it's drunk Mulder talking here, I'm pouring my heart out here... for some strange reason."_

 

Scully's eyes never left his intense stare, she moved her head closer to his and her lips kissed his forehead tenderly, eyes closed and enjoying the moment as did Mulder. Her thumb rubbed his cheek and caressed his full, pouty lips as she moved back.

 

_"Aaw Mulder, I know. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"_ she reassured him. He nodded feeling her hand leave his cheek.

 

His hand captured it before it landed on her lap again. He gently kissed her hand and held it to his heart. Struck by the touch of his hand she was forced to look at him. His fingers wrapped around her delicate soft hand, she smiled as she looked at him, as he wrapped his hand around her fingers.

  
_"Mulder?"_ she forced him to look at her again, her sweet voice caught his attention. _"Talk to me... what's on your mind?"_ She could feel he was holding things back from her. Her head was spinning from the wine but also being this close to him.

This was his chance to finally come clean; to tell her how he felt, to declare his love for her, but he refused because he didn't want to ruin what they had.

 

He shook his head and stood up from his chair, breaking every connection with her. Her hand fell in her lap. He turned his back to her and sighed deeply, walking towards the door of the office already grabbing for his coat. 

_"Need some air!"_ he said, hesitating but not leaving the office just yet. The feeling overwhelmed him, he felt like he needed to tell her but still, this was his secret, his craving, his lust, he didn't want her to know if she didn't feel the same for him.

And she said it, her loneliness was her choice, there was no space for him.

 

He felt lost and the happy feeling of this morning had disappeared.

Scully didn't know what happened and she was afraid she had said or done something wrong. She lifted herself from her chair and walked in his direction, arm reaching out for his.

 

When she grasped his wrist, she felt him shiver at her touch and softly whispered: _"Sorry, did I say something wrong? "_ She felt him breathing hard, his back was still turned to her, his head fell forward, chin on his chest... defeated. _"Mulder? What's wrong?"_ her sweet voice pierced his ears again.

 

_"_ _Please, look at me!"_ she insisted with a friendly tone, _"We were having such a nice day today, we had fun this morning, a nice lunch and a good talk, I don't see what..."_

 

Her sentence wasn't finished, when he turned around and met her eyes, hand still around his wrist.

Her eyes immediately sought his, her hand helped to cup his face and let him meet her stare.

 

_"Talk to me!"_ she asked him softly. _"Don't run away..."_

_"I won't..."_ he breathed.

 

He couldn't hide his adoration for her any longer as his dark eyes almost undressed her where she stood, his gaze was so devouring and powerful, she felt a shiver run down her spine and a jolt of electricity through her abdomen. The way he looked at her was passionate and full of lust.

 

Mulder's lips parted as if he wanted to speak, her eyes waited in expectation of his voice. He walked forward, dropping his coat back where it belonged. Scully looked at him and she was forced to take a few steps back, her hand found his chest to hold him back hoping he would stand still.

 

As he approached her, his hands found her waist and caused her to gasp as she felt his hands snaked almost entirely around it.

Her eyes asked him, begged him to talk to her but instead, he lowered his head and whispered against the soft flesh of her ear: _"YOU... are on my mind."_

 

He didn't want to see the reaction in her eyes, afraid she would be horrified, his lips gently licked the sensitive parts of her neck and throat while the cabinets in the corner of the office gently moved as her back landed against them. She stumbled backward and sucked in a breath at this unexpected move from him.

 

_"Mulder...?"_ she mumbled in a low voice, eyes traveled his face looking for answers. _"What are you doing...?"_ she whispered against the skin of his neck that was pressed close to her soon to be blushing cheek. Her warm breath made him shiver and made him lick his lips before he answered.

 

In response his mouth crashed over her lips needily nipping, his tongue darted out licking her full lips, inhaling her sweet perfume as he continued his conquest. In between their heavenly gasps, he breathed in her mouth _"You... it's always been you!"_ he almost sang it moaningly.

Through his lusty kiss, she smiled at this sweet desire.

 

She kissed him back needy as well; cupping his face, running her nails through his short hair. She felt the exact same way. His right hand held her hip and caressed her thigh down to her knee, as the fingertips of his other traveled over her curves to angle her face, deepening the kiss.

 

She breathed hard, not knowing what was exactly happening but enjoying every minute of it, every caress, every single touch of him. She hadn't expected this to happen, she felt confused and excited all at the same time.

 

His arousal pushed against her inner left thigh, making her crave for more. A million times this had been rehearsed in his head, dreamt about it and waking up soaking wet because of it, fantasized about the different ways how he could make love to her, letting her know how in love he is but it never felt like this...

 

_This wasn't planned, but -god- this was everything he imagined it would be..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think...  
> Thank you so much @icannotjustify for the correcting and editing! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading...


End file.
